Drunken Lovers
by vampoof94
Summary: Roy's team get back from a mission that involved a miniskirt on Riza? His team gets drunk! XD It's actually pretty funny i think :D Please review implied sexual themes with riza and roy but nothing bad trust me haha i wont ever write a lemon XD theres also swearing Royai oneshot


It was Friday night and Mustang's team decided to go out and drink. Even Riza decided to go. After all they did just come back from a mission. To bad they didn't know that their night was going to get extremely crazy. It started like this.

…**...**

"Hey Everyone let's go out tonight! We need to have a good time!" Havoc yelled.

"Yeah!" the rest of the men yelled in unison. Now only Riza had to respond.

"No." She started to walk away from the group when Roy grabbed her by the arm. She turned to look at him.

"Come on Hawkeye lighten up. Were just going to have a few."

"Fine. But you guys better not get completely wasted." She had removed Roy's hand from her arm and walked with them down the street. By the time they reached the bar, the sun was starting to set.

"Were here!" Everyone ran inside with huge grins on their faces. Everyone but Roy and Riza.

"Let's go then." They headed in but at a normal pace. They saw the guys at one of the tables already drinking and talking about how their mission went.

"I can't believe that you kissed that guy Hawkeye!" Havoc busted out laughing and soon everyone but Roy and Riza were laughing with tears in their eyes. Riza's face was completely red so she tried not to look at the men. Roy was pouting.

"I had to you guys made me be a damn whore! I should kill you idiots for making me stand on a corner wearing a miniskirt while waiting for some brain dead idiot to come along and take me. I am never doing that again!" She was getting extremely angry now and the guys stopped their laughter until they saw Roy pouting.

"Awww…is Mustang jealous?" Breda asked before they all resumed their laughing fit.

"I am not jealous! But I still can not believe you kissed him! Why did you even do that!?" Roy was now looking at Riza awaiting an answer.

"No reason." Riza was now looking at the drink in her hand thinking about what happened last night.

…**...**

They were in the east to capture a man who had taken women and killed them after he was done with them. He had already killed five women and Roy wasn't going to let another woman fall victim to the disgusting man. Breda had the idea about using Riza as bait while he and the others were hiding somewhere near her so that they could follow the man. Of course Riza argued and didn't want to be a whore.

"I am not doing this!" Riza had just dropped the case file that was in her hands at what they had just told her to do.

"Hawkeye you have to, you're the only female in our group and we know that you can take care of yourself." Roy didn't like this idea at all but it was the only plan they could come up with. Riza just sighed and gave the men a look of pure hatred.

"Fine! But if any one of you get ANY funny ideas I swear you won't live to see another day." All the men just nodded and they got down to making a plan. When they had a plan they split up to get all the needed supplies together. Riza went back to the hotel to get dressed and to get rid of some pent up anger. They had regrouped about an hour later and were ready to leave when the men finally dared to look at Riza. She was wearing a miniskirt!

"This can't be real. Hawkeye in a miniskirt?" The men had their mouths gaping and Riza noticed their looks.

"Stop staring or I will shoot you!" She pulled out her gun and fired at the men who were now running around screaming like little girls.

"We don't want to die!" Feury was hiding by a trash can crying, Havoc was using Breda as a shield and Mustang was trying to grab Riza's guns.

"Hawkeye put them away now!" He ducked as a bullet came towards him.

"I told you pigs to NOT get any ideas!" She turned and pointed at Havoc and Breda who were stiff as boards.

"Lieutenant!" Roy ran towards her and managed to grab her arm and pulled her towards him causing her to fall on him.

"Mustang!" She was trying to get away but he had a tight grip on her arm. He took the guns away and let go.

"Jeez Hawkeye you want to kill us?!"

"It's a thought." She turned and walked off.

"I thought she was going to kill us." All the men were completely pale. They walked off to start the mission. Riza was now standing on the corner and the men were in their hiding spots. A man walked up to Riza and started to talk. She smiled and they walked off.

"Alright let's move out guys." Roy said and the men walked off one by one. They were ready to catch this murderer. Suddenly Riza kissed the man and punched him in the face. Roy signaled and Havoc and Breda ran to the man and knocked him on the ground.

"Hawkeye?! What the hell happened there?!" Roy was furious and kicked the man who looked confused. Riza just shrugged and went to stand by Feury. Havoc and Breda were laughing and Falman came towards them with some police officers.

…**...**

"You kissed him!" Roy was still not happy. They were all enjoying the night and started drinking a lot. Riza was passed out with her head on the table which had alcohol spilled on it. Havoc and Breda were dancing with each other while Falman and Feury laughed at them. Roy was walking towards Riza when he tripped over his own feet. He got up and finally reached her. He went to wake her but Havoc pushed him into her. She woke up with Roy on top of her. They had landed on the floor.

"Get off pervert."

"Sorry Riza." He grinned as he used her name and she slapped him.

"Be quiet mustard." Riza was obviously drunk. Havoc busted out laughing. Roy was confused.

"Hey your in a miniskirt."

"Well DUH!" She busted out laughing and slapped Havoc in the back. She had hit him with such force that he fell forward becoming lip locked with Breda. Since Falman and Feury were the only ones not drunk they took every chance to take pictures of the drunks. They were going to show Hughes. Havoc broke away and ran into the girls bathroom. Breda fell to the floor crying and saying that Havoc hated him. Riza was laughing and Roy took the opportunity to kiss her. Riza did not break it. Roy was kissing her passionately whiles pictures were being taken.

"They are not going to remember tonight by tomorrow." Feury was laughing until Riza jumped on the table. She was singing and dancing. Soon Havoc, Breda, and Roy joined in. Breda fell off the table bringing Havoc with him. Then out of nowhere Riza jumped off and ran out the door followed by Roy and then the others.

"Where is she going?" Falman and Feury tried to keep up with the drunk Lieutenant. She had led them to a beach.

"This can't be good." Riza was in the water splashing Roy who tried to grab her. Havoc and Breda decided to have a race. They swam and swam until Havoc got stuck on something. Breda went to see what it was but got a crab stuck to his butt and got out of the water screaming. Havoc managed to get free but lost his pants in the process. Roy had gotten Riza and tried to undress her.

"Should we stop this?" Feury was scared that they would get into trouble.

"Nah let them go."

"Rizzzzzaaaa!" Roy was now whining as Riza walked onto the beach.

"I said nope mustard!" He then got out of the water and jumped on her. He started kissing her.

"Alright we stop them now. Come on Feury." They went and grabbed Roy who was trying to reach Riza. Havoc, Breda, and Riza followed the two sober soldiers back to the hotel. Havoc and Breda had to share a room while Feury was with Falman. Roy and Riza also shared a room.

"Is it wise to let them share a room now."

"Well I think they will pass out as soon as we get them to bed." They finally made it to Roy and Riza's room. They dropped Roy on his bed and pushed Riza to hers. They then shut the door and prayed for the best.

"Hey Riza." Roy got up and walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"Roy." She leaned in and kissed him and then went to go take a bath. Roy got up and followed. He shut the door behind him. Feury and Falman had managed to throw Havoc and Breda in their room and headed to their own.

"It's been a long day Feury."

"Yeah. I hope the others don't kill us when they see the pictures. Riza will shoot us for sure." He had been panicking all night about when Riza found out what happened with Roy and her.

"It will be fine. Let's get some sleep." They finally fell asleep. Meanwhile Roy had gotten Riza out of the bathroom and they went to her bed again. They were not going to get much sleep that night.

…**...**

When morning came Roy had awoken first and saw that he was in bed with Riza wrapped in his arms.

'_She's going to kill me and I don't know what happened._' He stiffened as Riza stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh no. We didn't do what I think we did right?"

"Ummm…well it looks like we did." He decided to pull her closer to him and was shocked when she didn't reject.

"Riza?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Really?" His face brightened at hearing that. She just smiled.

"Yeah. We should get up before the others come."

"Fine but before we do can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you kiss that man?"

"Well I wanted to see if it really bothered you." She saw him scowl and decided to kiss him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Well it worked." They got up and dressed. Soon they were all gathered and on the train home. When they got back to Central they headed to the Hughes's home for a little party. Falman had gone and developed the pictures that morning and showed them to Maes. He busted out laughing.

"You guys went and got drunk? You went for a swim? Roy you kissed Hawkeye and still alive?!" Roy, Riza, Havoc, and Breda just stared at the people laughing. They went and looked at the pictures and all of their faces turned bright red as they went to find a hiding spot. Roy ran around the house and didn't see that Riza did as well they ran into each other and hit the ground.

"Roy?"

"Riza." He grabbed her and kissed her. Little did they know that Maes was watching and taking pictures of his own. Their night may have been weird and crazy but they finally found that they can be in love. Rules can't keep them apart anymore.


End file.
